


Fool me once, fool me twice

by ValueVices



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory and motivation exploration, But I'm not really, CHARActer study haha geddit, First Person Chara, Gen, That was terrible I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValueVices/pseuds/ValueVices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated the world, because of humans. Because of monsters, I had given it a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool me once, fool me twice

I hated humans.

When Asriel asked me why I climbed Mt. Ebott, that was what I told him, and nothing more. Putting it even more simply...I went there because I wanted to die. The world didn't have anything left for me.

So I climbed the forbidden mountain, and at the top, I found a cave with a hole in the floor. The hole to the underground, where the monsters dwelled. Where no human could follow or find me.

I jumped down the hole, and expected to die.

What actually happened was that I broke my leg when I landed. Wounded and alone in the land of monsters, I cried out, but knew as soon as I did it that it was pointless, maybe even foolish. Nobody was going to help me.

But somebody came. He saw me there, in the shaft of light peering down from far above, and came to help me. He asked me my name, and brought me home to his parents—the King and Queen of monsters. Asriel...he saved me.

So I decided to give the world a second chance.

The monsters were kind to me. They healed my injuries, fed me, and gave me a place to sleep, far more than humans ever did for me. Asriel and I became close quickly, and his parents took me in.

It was good for a while. I put away my knife, and learned how to knit. Mom made butterscotch-cinnamon pies—butterscotch for Asriel, and cinnamon for me. Dad played hide-and-go-seek with us, but he was too big to really hide, and his horns always gave him away.

It was good...but all of us still lived underground, trapped there by the barrier with the power of seven human souls.

I could relate more to monsters than I could my own kind: Humans had taken everything from us both.

It wasn't fair. It was humans that started the war against monsters, a battle so one-sided it was practically a massacre. Humans who sealed the monsters underground, to live forever in this wretched cavern. Humans who had made me suffer.

I wanted to make them pay.

But the King and Queen didn't seem interested in that. After I fell, all of the monsters seemed to stop hating humans. They weren't afraid anymore, didn't curse them or seethe in quiet loathing. Instead, all of us migrated back across the cavern, to the opening of the barrier where they had first been banished. We built a city on the doorway to our prison, and the monsters seemed content. Everybody talked about peace. Everybody talked about forgiveness.

I didn't understand.

Why didn't they want to fight back?

There was hope in everyone's faces, but we hadn't taken any steps forward at all. We still lived below Mt. Ebott, and the humans still lived aboveground. Even if we broke the barrier, they would just kill all the monsters again and drive them back underground. Nobody seemed to understand that.

So, I decided.

I would do it for them. I would give the monsters back the sky. It was the greatest gift I could give in return for their kindness.

But I couldn't do it on my own; I needed help. Asriel...was reluctant. He didn't like my plan. In the end, he agreed to it, though. Because we were best friends, and he would do anything for me.

He said he wouldn't go back on it, no matter what. I trusted him.

And I ate the poison flowers.

I was dying; Dad's voice was there, fading in and out, and Mom was crying. I heard Asriel crying too—he said he didn't like this plan anymore. But I still trusted him: I told him it was going to be okay, and we were going to save everyone. I wanted to show him the flowers...the golden flowers that bloomed in my village.

The next day, I died.

Just like we planned, Asriel took my soul into his body, and we became one being. Both of us had control, but there was no need to fight over it...we had the same goal, after all.

Before we left the barrier, I picked up my dead body. I wanted to show it to the humans, wanted them to know who I was and remember their cruelty before we eradicated them. We crossed the barrier, and on the other side the sky was so large that for a moment we both stopped, terrified that it would swallow us up and we would be forgotten.

I could see my village in the distance. It looked so small from up on the mountain. I started towards it, holding my body in our arms. I couldn't wait—finally, we were going to free the monsters, and finally, I would get my revenge.

...When I told Asriel the plan, I lied to him about one thing. We were only supposed to take six souls, so we could break the barrier and escape.

But I wanted to kill all of them.

The humans in my village saw us approaching. They pointed, and stared. Some screamed, some hid, some ran. Some grabbed weapons, and advanced on us like they intended to use them. But it didn't matter. We were powerful. Together we strode into the field of golden flowers.

I was ready. I was willing. I wanted so badly to kill all of them, to make them suffer and regret what they had done...

But Asriel.

He did nothing.

The humans were attacking us now; seeing my dead body, they correctly assumed we were a threat, though for all the wrong reasons. I fought for control of our body, to punish the humans, to strike back, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything.

Asriel was locking me out. I was totally helpless. I could do nothing as the humans rained down blow after blow, and Asriel just bowed his head, refusing to fight back.

I didn't understand.

I didn't _understand._

Was he scared? Did he forget how to fight? Did he not know what to do?

It took me a minute to get it. A minute spent screaming and fighting, begging Asriel to let me take control, to let me handle this if he couldn't.

And then I realized it.

He had _lost his nerve._

....I was an idiot. I should have known, all along, that I could never count on anybody but myself.

I hated the world, because of humans. Because of monsters, I had given it a second chance. But Asriel betrayed me. I was trying to help him, help all of the monsters. To bring them to the surface and make sure they had nothing to fear anymore. It was only now I realized....they didn't deserve it.

Humans were cowards who fought those weaker than they. Monsters were cowards who were too scared to fight even when they had to. They weren't kind, they were _weak_.

We were dying, Asriel and I, and he did nothing. Except to flee, back across the barrier, to New Home. We had achieved nothing, accomplished nothing.

And that was how we died.

 

....When I woke up, I was confused. We had failed. I was dead. Why...was I still here? I didn't even have a form—I was a thought, a ghost of an action, piggybacking on the soul of another fallen child.

I saw Asriel in the form of a golden flower, petty and spiteful. Now he had discovered his willingness to kill, long, long after it would have done anyone any good.

I saw my mother, pathetic and alone, taking in the children that fell down. Replacing me. Hiding from the world.

I saw the ruins of the city, ancient and crumbling. My old home. It had been so long, and the monsters had yet to escape it.

These were the people that I had died for. After everything the humans had done to me, the monsters made me hope feel again, only to throw it all away out of cowardice and inaction. And here they were, wallowing in their misery and self-pity, not lifting a finger to save themselves.

I hated them as much as I had ever hated humans.

Humans, monsters...flowers. I was going to kill all of them. Everybody and everything in this worthless world—I'd destroy all of it.

And thinking that thought...I was filled with determination.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been thinking a lot about Chara lately...I like ambiguous characters like them.  
> Why do they become what they became? Why do they want to destroy the world? Did they ever really love their family, or was it an elaborate act? Are they REALLY human?
> 
> Anyway, this is some nonsense I wrote to make sense of my thoughts on them, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
